Scooby-Doo and Velma Dinkley
This article is about Scooby and Velma in standard continuity. For their relationship in other continuities, see Scooby-Doo and Velma Dinkley (disambiguation). ￼￼ has missed Velma dearly.]] Scooby-Doo and Velma Dinkley are friends in the mystery solving group, Mystery Inc. Dynamics Velma and Scooby have been really close during childhood. Whenever Velma has problems with her reputation, Scooby would do anything for her. History ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Velma invented the Dinkley 2000, which won the school's science show. However, the robot committed robberies, and Velma is suspended from school. Scooby and the gang resolved to get to the bottom of the case, and clear her name. They discovered that the robot was being controlled by Bruce Wormsley, who was tired of being number 2, and wanted Velma suspended forever. Velma was welcomed back, and she thanked Scooby for helping. (The Computer Walks Among Us) Velma made an experiment on how well microwave Scooby Snacks will cook in outer space, and it was chosen to go on a shuttle launch. But when an Astronaut Ghost caused the launch to be canceled, Scooby was willing to help her stop the ghost. (Dawn of the Spooky Shuttle Scare) ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber-Chase'' When Scooby was making fun of Officer Wembley, Velma (along with Fred and Daphne) quietly giggled at Scooby. What's New Scooby-Doo? When Velma lost her glasses while the controlled Mystery Machine was chasing her, Scooby saved her, and her glasses. (It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine) Velma invented Dogbot, which was taken to show the famous robotics expert Dr. Akira Onodera in Tokyo Japan. Scooby grew jealous of Dogbot, seeing how he was being more useful and getting more attention. When they solved the case of the 30 Foot Shaggy, Velma gave Dogbot away to her rival Elliott Blender, which he accepts. Velma may have made Dogbot, but it could never competed with the gang's love for Scooby, and they all hugged him lovingly. (Big Appetite in Little Tokyo) ''Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy? Shaggy revealed that Scooby-Doo had been howling for 6 months because he missed Velma. And when they got to Egypt for a surprise visit, he ran towards her, jumping on her and licking her face, to which Velma told Scooby that she missed him too. She also had Scooby Snacks on her. After Fred and Daphne told Scooby that Velma "turned to stone", he kept howling heartbroken. But, they later found out that Velma and the rest of the workers pretended to bring the curse to life to scare away treasure hunters.Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? ''Chill Out Scooby-Doo! When Shaggy and Scooby ended up in the Himalaya's instead of Paris, Velma and the others journeyed to find them. Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King After Scooby splashed water all over Velma and Daphne, both girls scolded Scooby. After Fred, Daphne and Velma had their memories erased, Scooby and Shaggy (who are unaffected) arrive with the Mystery Machine. Velma wanted to know what happened to Scooby and Shaggy. Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur After the gang's first encounter with the Phantosaur, Shaggy passes out in fear. The next day, after Mr. Hubley failed to wake him up via aromatherapy, Scooby gets a Scooby Snack out, which gets Velma to lecture him for thinking of food. However, instead of eating it, he dips it into the water, and the aroma from the snack wakes Shaggy up. Velma apologized for doubting Scooby afterwards, which he forgives. References Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Category:Relationships Category:Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King Category:Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?